Happiness
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: Happiness is so easy to snatch away - and yet so hard to replace. -Sequel to Maddie's Tears-


**Author's Note**

This is the third (and hopefully last, depending on the amount of people nagging me for another) story of the oneshot, 'Ghosts Don't Cry'. The order is like this: 1st: Ghosts Don't Cry, 2nd: Maddie's Tears. I do suggest that you go off and read these first, but you don't have to.

As a side note – Well, this is what listening to hours on-end of Evanescence does to you.

**--**

**Happiness**

**-MoonlightUmbreon-**

**--**

_Someone's happiness is so simple to to take, however not so easily replaced..._

I walked in through the front door, looking at my injured hand. Small drops of blood continued to trickle over it. I didn't know what I was going to tell Jack – I was to depressed to care or even think of an obvious reason...

I left the front door wide open, not noticing, not _thinking. _I seemed to leave a trail of despair wherever I walked. Still without thought, I headed into the bathroom and gazed at my reflection. I still hated it. I couldn't forgive it. I couldn't forgive it for the horrible things it said to my son, the horrible things it _did _to my son, the horrible things it _threatened _my son with...

The horrible things _I _had done to him...

A large orange figure appeared next to me in the mirror. The figure looked confused and worried, picking up and holding my hand, which was now riddled with the red substance that gave me life.

"Maddie..." I didn't answer him. All I did was continue to look into my reflection, my eyes glazed over. "You left the front door open..."

"I know." the words were barely audible. Even Jack, with his chronic obliviousness, picked up on it.

"You're hurt..."

"I know." I repeated. The image in the mirror before me wavered and began to look watery. I leant over the basin and let more tears leak in, drops of moisture lost forever. They mixed in with the crimson liquid that had already fallen, and more slid down the drainpipe.

"Why won't you do something to stop the bleeding...? Maddie, you're not okay – do something." again, I didn't answer him. I just stared into the mirror. Jack looked sad; as though I'd rubbed it off onto him. Eventually, sensing my unwillingness to say anything, he backed out of the bathroom without another word.

Hating the violet eyes that were staring directly into mine, I couldn't bring myself to look away, not even for one painful moment...

"Mum... are you okay?" Jazz's voice drifted into the bathroom. I didn't stop staring at the mirror though. I _couldn't _stop staring at the mirror...

"You're bleeding, mum, did you go ghost hunting?"

"Yes." my voice cracked in my throat – Jazz instantly knew that there was something terribly wrong – could tell by her small gasp. A hand picked up my wrist and took the HAZMAT glove off, wrapping my injured appendage in bandages.

"Come with me." Jazz requested. She headed out into the passageway, however I didn't move an inch. I watched the place where Jazz had just stood, outside the doorway. After a few minutes of standing there, I steadily approached Danny's room. Jazz's kindness had reminded me that there was still hope as long as I acted quickly – however painful this was...

I took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm myself, then opened the door to find my son – a ghost – sitting on his bed. He turned to face me instantly, the normal sparkle in those green orbs – which were usually blue – vanished. In place they were dull, dead and icy.

"Danny..." my voice still cracked. I was sure that there were still tears stained down my face. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry – for everything..."

"I know you are..." he replied. I thought, for one golden moment, that I was actually making some headway. Until he looked away, and vanished.

"No..." I whispered. I stood there, saying "Please come back." softly in a kind of mantra. Eventually I stopped, tears welling up in my eyes. I ran back into the bathroom, leaning over the basin and pressing my forehead onto the mirror. This close up, my eyes looked like blurred felt – but they still held the same thing as before; the essence of a stranger. Someone I didn't know; someone who had hurt my son so badly...

Without thinking, I pulled my hand back from it's position of being pressed against the glass and smashed it into the mirror at full-force, scattering hundreds of different reflective shards in every direction. Every reflective shard reflecting the stranger.

I didn't care about the searing pain in my left hand. I crumbled down to the ground, crying silently as a small pool of shining crimson formed around my hand.

All I ever wanted was for my son to be happy...

**--**

**Author's Note**

Short again... oh well, I'd just be repeating myself. Hope you enjoyed...


End file.
